Looking In
by Eud0ra Sc0tt
Summary: Edward watches Bella from her bedroom window and can no longer control himself...


Looking In: BY Samantha Stanford

He should not be doing this.

He should just turn his back and leave. That is what the rational Edward Cullen would do, but tonight there was nothing rational about what he was feeling.

Here his was, sitting in a tree right next to Bella's window. It would be so easy to slip through the open window quietly, so quietly. She would never know he was there, to touch her so attentively, then with just a little more force…

No! He looked up into the night sky, where the moon reigned supreme among the lesser stars, searching for some answer of why. Why did he feel this way, why couldn't he stay away? Nevertheless, it remained silent.

Edward could hear Bella's soft foot falls in the main floor of the house, alone, her father away at the police station again. She shouldn't be alone. He knew loneliness, even within his close-knit family. Esme had Carlisle, Alice had Jasper, and Rosalie was with Emmett. He felt the odd man out.

Moreover, he wanted Bella to make him whole as he saw the others whole. He wanted her love. However, the dark instinct in him also wanted her body and blood.

Willing or not.

His ears perked up as the sound of Bella became louder, closer.

He had the perfect view. Bella's room was not that big, everything was in plain view: the door, the closet.

Her bed.

The justification he convinced himself was just to keep her safe. Also to keep her away from damned Mike Newton who he could smell the lust coming off of him a mile away.

Bella came in and he held his breath. Her scent reached his nose and he shivered in pleasure. He could become inebriated on her scent alone.

Edward watched Bella go through what he assumed was her nightly ritual.

Completing homework, reading an old, worn paperback the seen better days, all ordinary acts of a student yet he watched with fascination. Her entire body was hidden under formless clothes but every movement she made was feminine. The way her slender fingers caressed the pages gently. How she brushed away the silken strands of hair from her radiant face. He was fighting a losing battle against his attraction.

Soon, Bella placed the book on the bed, stood and stretched her arms to the ceiling. Her baggy sweatshirt rode up and Edward groaned inwardly at the sight of her pale soft belly. However, it didn't stop there.

Bella's hands took the bottom of her sweatshirt and pulled it over her head, revealing her curvaceous form and perfect breasts covered with red lace.

Oh, how they would fit perfectly in his hands, in his mouth…

He turned his head away. Why was he torturing himself like this? From the look of things, she was fine so he could go. But his body rebelled against his better judgment and stayed, his head turning black and his pants becoming tighter with his unstoppable arousal.

All her flesh mouth watering, creamy white and silky smooth. Fine veins just under the surface, pumping hot fragrant blood. His nails bit into the bark of the tree his teeth gashed together as he tried to suppress a growl of possession.

She lay back on the bed and shimmed out of the jeans, which just left the bra

and panties, both the color of deep red wine.

Bella was relaxed on the bed, pale arms above her head, eyes closed, resting.

Or waiting, teasing.

It was official, Edward was gone for the night, and all that was left was the predator.

And the predator wanted what was his.

Bella lay on her back basking in the cool air bathing her bare skin. It was a rare luxury she had in Arizona with her mom. When a rare breeze would creep across the landscape she would enjoy every bit of it with every part of bare

skin she had. In Forks, it was so much cooler she still wasn't use to it; so on a beautiful night like this, she couldn't help ripping her confining clothes off

and enjoy the comfortable, naked, freedom.

The brief second she opened her eyes she realized she was not alone. Edward stood at the foot of the bed towering over her.

Bella propped herself on her elbows. "Edward, what are you…"

She looked down and remembered her nakedness so she tried to cover herself with the quilt on the bed. Quicker than her eyes could follow the quilt was ripped away and Edward took its place on top of her.

"Don't you dare hide yourself from me."

Edward's voice was a strained rasp as if he was in pain. His dark obsidian eyes stared deeply into hers. Edward wasn't there, something far more animalistic had taken the reigns and it was scary yet exciting. Bella's breath quickened, pressing her breasts against Edward's solid chest. She could feel her juicesflow, wetting her delicate panties and drip down her thighs.

Edward bent his head down to her neck and inhaled long and deep. He let out a shaky breath and whispered darkly into Bella's ear.

"You smell good enough to eat."

The wet hard tip of a hot tongue slowly stroked over the frantic pulse of her throat, his teeth mere inches from her flesh.

"Taste good to."

Edward brought his head back up, eyes smoldering black, their noses touching. Primal growls fell from his lips.

"Did you think that you could provoke me with your body, your scent, and there would no consequences?"

Edward lunged and forced her mouth open with his own. His tongue was deep inside her teasing the roof, licking the back of her teeth, like he was tasting

her. Bella felt feral herself, meeting his hungry lips with her own, swallowing his animal screams, feeding her own. She was able to move her arms only enough to press her hands to Edward's chest, but it was like trying to move a brick wall.

She had to stop him before she wouldn't let him stop.

"Edward", she said breathlessly as she forced herself to pull away. "We have to stop."

Edward continued, traveling back to her neck, running his lips over and over a spot that brought a moan out of her. Oh, she didn't want him to stop, not now.

But she knew Edward would have regrets and she didn't want that to taint what physical love they had.

"Edward, please…" before she could finish, Edward took both her hands in one of his and slammed them over her head. She squeaked in pain at his grip of iron.

His free hand brushed gently along the length of her body, totally opposite of Edwards unfamiliar brutality.

"Your mouth says no," said Edward, his fingers slipping down her hip, "but your body is screaming yes." His palm pressed sweetly between her legs, more cream coated her panties, his hand. Bella gasped Edward's name, it felt so good.

"Edward!"

Something flickered over his face. Edward's eyes, for just a moment the familiar warm amber bled trough the void-less black. His steel grip lessened till he was just holding her arms above her.

His face softened, becoming more human yet still inhumanly beautiful.

"I'm sorry, I can't stop", Edward whispered miserably yet grinding his hips against her eagerly.

Bella gently moved a hand from above her and caressed Edward's chilled cheek softly, lovingly, without hesitation.

"I don't want you to."

She raised her head and pressed her lips to his. Edward was still, bewilderment in his eyes that she would still have him but his body did not care; it went on to what it wanted.

He ripped her lacey underwear as easily as paper, soon the bra joined it. He made quick of his own shirt and jeans, no barriers between them now.

"By the Gods, Bella, you are so beautiful," he said before capturing her lips.

Edward's cool skin felt so wonderful to Bella, who felt like her blood was burning under her skin. There hands explored each other, touching, caressing,

learning every secret pleasurable place.

"I need you", Edward muttered breaking the kiss.

"Yes", Bella gasped. The intense ach between her legs was growing unbearable.

Edward clasped her bottom, lifting her slightly as he directed himself into her. The size and thickness was a shock to her, Bella thought her body wouldn't give to the invasion. But the new flood of desire that bathed Edward's member welcomed it, with painful penetration, then pleasurable fullness. She thought this was the best part till slowly Edward began to thrust.

A familiar pressure swelled inside her, only it felt bigger, wilder. Closer they both strived for completion, fighting, clawing, bruising each other passionately. Till finally they both fell from the cliff into blinding, numbing, deafening bliss.

Bella struggled to awake from the soft cocoon around her. She was dreaming of being cradled in a cloud with dozens of little butterflies stroking her cheeks, her arms, her breasts, trailing down her stomach to the juncture of her legs. When something began to stoke her inside, her eyes softly opened and found herself staring at the sea foam colored wall of her bedroom wrapped in Edward's embrace.

"Good morning, beautiful", Edward whispered in her ear. The brush of his cool lips on her neck and the feel of his fingers inside her sent her body buzzing with pleasure. Though most of her brain was fogged up their were a few brain cells in working order. Damn it.

"Charlie will be up soon, we better get up and going".

"He's already left about a half an hour ago, he wanted to let you sleep in".

"What about school," she gasped as his sharp teeth barely scraped over the sensitive skin behind her ear.

"It's Saturday, I'm going to spend the whole day in this bed with you."

In a mili-second she was laughing as he flung her on her back nudging between her legs. Laughter turning to growls of passion. Edward's eyes of obsidian made

Bella's heart quicken, her blood race with anticipation.

"Dad will hear us when he gets home."

"I'll take it real slow, and your mouth will be too busy to make any noise."

Capturing her lips with his own, Edward made good on his promise all through the day and into the twilight.

Fin

*****Author's Note***********************************

Hello everyone, this is my first fanfiction ever and i published it a little while ago in and it got good reviews so i thought I'd try it here. First off, i know this fanfic is a little off-cannon with some of Edward's wording ("By the gods, bella) and i think that's okay because that's just how it came when I started writing it. but I hope everyone enjoys and leave reviews!


End file.
